A Silver Rose
by Ifleana
Summary: Sephiroth has a twin sister and her name is Rose. Genesis has a crush on her and she doesn't know. You know what that means, it's time to mess with the characters and how they are. I'm quite crummy with summaries. Lots of OOC. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

I've decide to discontinue my first story and I'm so sorry everybody that read it and like it DX forgive me, but this story I will write until I have finished, because I've worked on it a lot! "SOOOO LETSSS START!

Everyday always started the same for Genesis Rhapsodos, first a shower, then some coffee, and after that he went to start his day at work. That's where all the fun began. Genesis was one to be known as a flirt at work , but it wasn't his fault he was born with good looks and extremely attractive to the women and some men... okay that kind of freaked him out. Other than that he enjoyed what he did he was a first class SOLDIER and he was also the commander. But, today was different he could feel it in the air when he was walking to his office.

"Watch out Genesis," a voice yelled in his direction. He turned around to see a silver haired girl running towards him.

"ROSE, COME BACK HERE WITH MY PAPERS," a silver haired man yelled at her.

Sephiroth and Rose were brother and sister, twins to be correct. Sephiroth was the general and Rose was also a commander. He was quite surprised to find this out he was almost fooled until he saw how much damage she could really do, and it set him straight it also showed why she was the only girl in the SOLDIER program at Shin-Ra. But less of that, she ran straight at Genesis and boosted herself up on his shoulder and jumped away from Sephiroth.

"Rose, stop acting like that and give me my work back." "Nuuuu Seph you work to much!"

Everybody turned around to see who had just called Sephiroth by his 'forbidden name'. Genesis found her quite amusing. She was probably the only person who could get away with calling Sephiroth that name. He chuckled lightly and walked on hearing some things crash as he walked away. It would take Sephiroth a minute trying to catch the petite girl she was quite quick because of her size, cute, too. Oh wait did he just think that... he was just going to keep that thought to himself and from everybody else that asked. Because truth be told he had a very big crush on her that he told no one about, hell, he tried to keep it from his childhood friend Angeal who which by the way was also a commander. All he had to say was.

"If you like the girl so much why don't you just tell her."

Right like it was that easy, she was always close to Sephiroth. The problem with that was Sephiroth had seen Genesis with a variety of women he was dating and, he didn't think to kindly about Genesis going out with a lot of girls. He even has dated some that worked here as secretaries. But now to face the real problem of this challenge of telling Rose he, well liked her. She always seemed quite oblivious to him, not really talking to him much, but to her counter part (Sephiroth) she talked her head off to him and he enjoyed it, Genesis thought. As Genesis mind wandered about he arrived at his office and was quite surprised to see Angeal standing by the door waiting for him.

"Angeal," Genesis said quite happy to see him,"what are you doing here?"

"Genesis thank Gaia I need to ask you a question!"

"A question, about what?" Genesis asked quite confused since Angeal usually had the answer to every question.

"What"s the best restaurant around here to go on a date for?" A restaurant well he wasn't to sure about one usually he just cooked dinner in his apartment and they ate there. It was much easier for him, because it was quicker to get to the fun parts... "Well, I usually don't go out 'Geal but I did hear that the restaurants in the shopping district are extremely nice and it has very nice quality!"

"Really thanks for your help Genesis!" "Wait who's your date?" "Oh, Luna Stafield you know the doctor!" Oh yeah he knew who Angeal was talking about he guessed he never did tell him he had went out with her, but only for a brief time. Oh gosh he started to feel a little sick inside. "Well see you later Genesis. Lazard handed me all these papers to do and I have to get them to him before lunch." And he was off.

_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return. Ah act three of his favorite poem, Loveless. _

He sighed and thought about what Rose had asked him the last time.

"Hey, Genesis if there is only what five or four short poems in Loveless. Why is it so long?" She ask looking quite innocent.

He shooked his head alittle. Oh geez he was thinking about her again bad brain shut up already._ Neva! _"Jeesh I need to get work," he said opening his office door and slamming it behind him.

Well then I wonder how Genesis is going to deal with his little problem. Review and you get a cookie! I'll update as fast as I can but I don't have Internet at my house and well I have school. But I enjoy this story so I'll try to update as much as I can. So until then have a nice day.. or night!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my little story hope you enjoy! I wonder what Seph and them are going to go through. Poor Genesis I wonder if he's going to have enough guts to ask Rose out? Don't know read then!

Rose yawned sleeply as she read some paperwork and signed them. Sephiroth gave her all his work to do since she said he worked to much. His response was.

"_If I work so much then you can have all my work," he said dropping all of the papers on you desk and walking out, seeming quite pleased with himself._

"What a big meanie," she said pouting and spinning her chair around to the window. It was quite cloudy outside, well it was always was in this pollute city. She got up and sighed, it was boring right now to her and she wanted to go have some fun in this little place. Looking at all the work on her desk she smirkered. "Let's just say say Seph you have one point," she picked the papers up and dropped them in the trash can," but, I have two!" She smilied pleased with herself and grabbed her phone and getting out of that little office.

As she walked to the cafe she wondered what she wanted to do for today. _"Maybe I should try messing with Rufus he hates that, but I enjoy it." _ She sighed and kept walking until she reached the little cafe in the Shin-Ra. "Maybe if I say sorry to Sephiroth he'll take all his work back." _"No I don't think so Rose he seemed extremly glad to get rid of all that work!" _She pouted and took a seat at a little table sniffling. _"It's days like this I wish I really had someone to talk to." _ She didn't notice someone had taken a seat infront of her until.

"Woah hi Rose,"Genesis said looking at a surprise but happy Rose.

"Genesis hello how have you been! It's been a while since I've talk to you directly hasn't it!" She exclamied smiling all the while.

"Well you did say something to me when you were running from Sephiroth this morning." She laughed and laid her head on her hand.

"So, has Lazard been piling you down here take a break from doing it. Don't you think all the work is kind of unnecessary? She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

"If you think about it, it actually is useless to do all this paperwork I mean can't we just tell what happen when we went on a mission! Seph says there's a reason for everything, but for that much paperwork there is none!"

Genesis chuckled when she said that. She pouted alittle," do you think i'm stupid?" He smilied,"no it's just I wonder what would Lazard say if you told him all of this."

"...He proably shun me away like he always does," she cried letting her head fall on the table,"Lazard always tells me i'm to silly and I should be more like Seph!"

"Don't worry about Lazard he just grumpy, so cheer up alittle and enjoy life." She sighed and lifted her head up.

"You want to order now Genesis, I know you don't want to hear me blavver anymore." He smilied gently at her and waved for a waitress.

"You shouldn't say that Rose I love talking to people and I enjoy it more when someone speaks their mind. It's interesting to see what they have to say."

"Ah thank you so much for understanding Gen-Gen it's really sweet of you to listen to me!" He started at her "Gen-Gen?" "Yep," she smilied," I can call you Gen-Gen right?" He sighed,_ might as well_. "Sure go ahead," he said smiling.

A/N: And so that is that it seems as if Rose and Genesis are getting along well with each other, thats all fine and dandy but lets see what happens? Please Reivew and I'll be your new best friend XD!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If I owned Final Fantasy do you really think I would be writing this stuff...Nu so get over it. Part 3 XD

Rose had finally gotten back to her apartment for the evening she closed the door and slid down. Wow she had a really great conversation with Genesis and he asked her did she wanted to do it again sometimes. Of course she had to say yes he was just extremly nice and sweet!

"Well, well looks like someone had a very good day,"Sephiroth said turning around from his spot on the couch.

"Ekk! When did you get in here Seph," she exclamied dropping her keys on the floor.

"Hmm I don't know maybe when I gave you all my paperwork to do."

"Um about your paperwork Sephiroth I kind of lost them." "Yeah right knowing you I'll probably find them in your trash can." Rose tensed up and gave him a little smile. "Told you so."

"And so what if I threw your paperwork away I saved you from doing it didn't I!" He turned around and sighed.

"I guess I can give you that, but you better pray that Lazard doesn't find some of the work is missing or I'm going to be the one that kills you okay." She laughed nervously but sighed.

"I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile... if I don't get up... well you know what to do."

"Throw you into the ocean before Hojo can get you I remember." "Gosh you are such a great brother I will love you forever." Sephiroth yawned,"I hear you got a new friend Rose."

She sat down next to him and blinked,"oh you mean Genesis he is extremly nice and he is a great person to talk to!" Sephiroth smirked,"glad you have someone to talk to Rose. Now about other matters. What do you want to cook for dinner." She cuddled up next to Sephiroth and yawned.

"I don't care I just want some foooood please!" He got up making her fall onto the couch and squeak.

"Remember you're cooking tomorrow okay Rose," he said walking into the kitchen. She nodded and laid back down on the couch, grabbing the remote and chaning the channel.

"Hey, Sephiroth have you ever fallen in love with someone not knowing if they are in love with you and just asked them out." Sephiroth walked out of the kitchen and looked at her as if she had grown an extra arm. "What I was just asking no need to act crazy!"

"I'm not acting crazy I'm just looking at you crazy there's a difference in the two," he said walking back around into the kitchen.

She waved him off,"oh whatever Sephiroth, you are such a crazy brother!"

"And you aren't?"

(-.-) "Shut up don't say things like that to me-." She was cut off by a knock at the door. Both Sephiroth and her raised an eyebrow. "Owww Seph did you get me a stripper for my birthday thanks~!" He looked at her and rolled his eyes walking to the door.

"A girl can only try," she said raising her hand.

Sephiroth open the door and looked at the redhead man standing at the door. "Hi?" Genesis said looking quite confused.

Rose peaked over the couch, rolled off of it, and dashed to the door. "Is he my male stripper you bought me Seph?"

"...What?"

"...O/O Male stripper?"

She pulled Genesis in and hugged him,"so Gen-Gen what brings you here."

Sephiroth snickered when she called him Gen-Gen,"Rose stop giving men girly nicknames it's not good for reputation." She stuck her tounge out and pulled Genesis to the couch pushing him down on it and sitting next to him. "So what have you come here for Gen-Gen?" Sephiroth snickers in the kitchen. "Shut up Seph!"

"I will when you stop calling him that."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back around to Genesis. "Well I guess I just uped from my couch and came over here to talk to you some more, I mean if thats okay with you... and Sephiroth.."

"Oh it's fine with me, but you don't have to worry about Seph he's a homeless hobo so it dosen't matter if he likes it or not." Sephiroth walked out of the kitchen with a spatula looking annoyed.

"Rose, you are the one who begged me to come stay with you because you belived the ghost of dead hot guy was haunting your apartment. So tell me am I really a homeless hobo."

"Stop always being right Seph you make my headddd huurrrtt," she whinned sadly letting her head fall.

Genesis patted her and told her it was alright while Sephiroth went to make sure the stove didn't catch on fire and burned the apartment down. "Sephiroth seems like an okay person."

"SEPH IS A GREAT BROTHER BUT HE CAN BE EXTREMLY EVIL (Me:-insert devil horns on his picture- Rose:Oh a tail to! Genesis:and a pitchfork? Sephiroth:...I'm going to chop all your heads off -picks up masamune- me: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES HE HAS A SWORD!)

"Oh I know that I hear it when I'm in my office he scares the president alot," Genesis said nodding. She moved closer to him and whispered to him.

"Between you and me... I think he needs to get laid, shhh I didn't say anything."

"Do you think, you should try hooking him up with a friend of yours."

"They have someone to makeout with already so it would do nothing but cause a umm."

"Affair?"

"I thought that only happen when people were married," she shrugged," oh well no worries there I guess."

"Your so care free it's so cute of you," Genesis said patting her on the head making her whinne lightly at him.

"I don't get why people pat me on the head so much! Do I look like a helpless chick that's rapeable is that it, IS IT!" She exclamied looking upset about it.

"Rose, Rose calm it's nothing like that i'm sure if a dude did try to rape you, you proably kill them or hurt them very very seriously."

"Really~ you think so," she said with her eyes sparkling with anticipation," that's so nice of you to say so Genesis I always wanted a guy to try to rape me for I could beat them into a bloody pulp. It seems nice to do."

"...Nice?"

Sephiroth came back in the living room and looked at Genesis and Rose," why are you talking about getting raped...do I have to kill someone because I will."

(-.-') "What's wrong with you Sephiroth have you lost your freakin mind"

"Please I lost it as soon as I started working here you did to." Genesis sighed and stood up making Rose look at him.

"Going home?" She asked blinking at him. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired so guess I'll get some sleep see you both tomarrow I guess," he said smiling at Rose alittle. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and stared at both of them. Rose gave him a happy little smile.

"See you at work tomarrow than, OH WAIT me and Sephiroth are going on a misson tomarrow and we won't be back at least for two days so I'll see you then!"

Genesis walked over to the door and nodded," well bye both of you I'm glad I got to talk to you before you left." With a last wave he opened the door and walked out closing it.

"He's to nice Seph don't you think," Rose said smiling. He shrugged closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Well come on I don't want the food to burn it would be just a waste of my time just to cook it."

"Alright big bro," she said rolling off the couch," Weeeeee foood!"

A/N: Please review and I'll give you a cookie and Genesis...and Sephiroth XD.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please forgive me about the slow updates but I had writer block really bad and I still kind of have it so I'm sorry if this isn't the best you've seen.

Disclamer: Hehe if I owned this do you really think I would be writing about it.

Rose was chatting merrily with Sephiroth as they walked down the a flight of stairs to the cafeteria. "Oh I've always wanted a bunny, you think I can get one," she said with a dreamy look.

"A bunny? Why, all they do is eat and crap everywhere around the house."

"That's why you train the bunny not to 'crap' on the floor but on a newspaper, we don't read those things anyways," she said rubbing her nose. She stopped and looked to both of her sides.

"What are you looking for ?"

"The mad scientist," she whispered being very cautious looking around the corners," he might eat us you never know."

"Why would I ever eat such disguting specimans," a cold and slimly voice said from behind both of them. They spun around to see their worst nightmares. Hojo. "Now why would you say such a mean thing," he asked walking down the stairs and looking dead at her.

"Oh, um well," she said rubbing the back of her head trying to laugh.

"Now you don't want something horrible to happen to you or him," he said touching her face," now do you." All she wanted to do at that moment was break his arm for he wouldn't touch her again. But that wouldn't be to smart would that. So all she did was say,

"No not at all I apologize." Not that she meant it but it was enough for him.

"That's a good girl," he said taking his hand off her face and walking away from them.

"...Would you like some soap," Sephiroth said looking at Rose who looked horrified and ready to scream.

"I-I feel like I have just been violated in the worse manner possible..." He patted her on the shoulder and sighed. "The shock will wear off soon so just bear with it...Rose?" Turning around he found her in the corner rocking back and forth in a fetal position talking to herself.

"Um Rose get up you are not going to die...not today anyways get up," he said pulling her. Slowly she got to her feet and and dusted herself off looking deep in depresson. "If you cheer up I'll buy you a bunny." In an instant she began talking to him about random things that popped into her fast paced mind.

"So are you really going to buy me a bunny!"

"No I lied now come on."

A/N: -Sigh- To short I'm sorry I've just been so lazy DX and I haven't really had any ideas but I will try to update a little faster or whatever. Reviews are need give meh some inspiration pweassee!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey look is that...is that what I think it is..OMG IT IS WHAT I THINK IT IS A REVIEW -Dies- What a kind person Shadow Dragon Star is for reviewing a story that hasn't been updated in about five or six months. Thank you Star I love you :3. Alright now for the disclaimer, Rose would you like to do it?

Rose: Yep! Ifleana, who is my mommy, does not own Final Fantasy VII just this odd plot and me. Hi mom!

Ifleana: Hi :3. Now folks lets get on with the story.

Where we last left off …...

Rose was clinging on to Sephiroth's arm at the moment while he entered his office. He slammed the door behind him startling his petite twin. Locking the door behind him he strolled right to his desk and sat down getting some reports out. He didn't need anymore disturbances since he had Rose clinging on to him **STILL **begging him to get a bunny.

"But, Seph! Why won't you let me have a bunny," a flustered Rose cried pulling on an annoyed general. "Rose I told you once why I won't let you get a bunny. Now stop bothering me or I'll disown you," he said flipping some pages off a mission report he was suppose to be filling out, "that reminds me don't you have some papers to be filled out also.:" She frowned for a moment, "Every time I finish filling out those things ten more come out of no where! They get me so frustrated sometimes that I just want to mutilate a cute little animal and watch it crawl in despair and and-oh.."

Sephiroth was staring at Rose with one silver eyebrow up and an unreadable expression. "Um did I say something wrong, Seph?" "And that's why I refuse to give you a bunny. You'll kill it when you have a bad day at work, and you also have a split personality that likes to mutilate things. If that doesn't give me enough reason to not let you get a bunny than I don't know what it!" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I would never do that to a cute little harmless bunny just let me get one I'll show you!" Rose smiled holding on to his arm. "Never now stop asking me before I-." A knock on the door made him open his eyes. They both stared at the door. Rose whispered very softly to Sephiroth, "Lets just be quiet and act like no one is in here." He eyed her in silent agreement.

The knocking continued for a moment until a very familiar voice of Genesis rang through the air. "I know both of you are in there so why don't you open the door." A large grin appeared on Rose's face as she darted to the door to unlock it for her new found friend. She slung the door open and tackled the surprised redhead to the floor and landed on top of him. "Wats up Gen," she grinned hugging his neck and looking up at him. Genesis shook his head and looked at her, " nothing I'm just here to deliver some mission reports to Sephiroth." Rose became depressed and crawled off of Genesis. She got back on her feet and begin to tear up, " I thought you came by to visit me. Guess not huh?" Sephiroth's eye twitched at the change of atmosphere around his sister. Such a odd one she was maybe he go harass Genesis just to make her feel better. Nah he might as well do as much until she was finished making Genesis feel bad.

Rose was still in the hallway bawling her eyes out crying out things like, " you don't love me anymore," or , " is it my fault you don't want to see me anymore!" On the other hand Genesis was panicking a bit he was trying to get her to go back into the office for he could console he or something. Heck! He didn't even know why she stared to cry like that. "Genesis -sniffle- do you think I'm weird," Rose asked wiping her eyes. _"OKAY GENESIS DON'T SCREW UP!" _"In a good way your weird," he said before he heard a horrible shriek. "IM WEIRD I KNEW IT THAT WHY YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE," Rose cried running back into Sephiroth's office.

Face palming Genesis ran right behind her and was greeted with a stapler to the forehead. He fell backwards with a scream dropping all his paperwork on the floor and landing with the back of his head to the floor. Rose covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming. Sephiroth on the other hand was bent over his desk looking at the body of Genesis with a grin that yelled evil all over. "Great now I have an unconscious person on the floor. What am I supposed to do, Rose?"

She squeaked and ran over to Genesis' body. "Do I poke him?" Sephiroth shrugged and sat back down in the chair. Rose stared at the body and knelt down. -Poke- No movement. -Poke Poke- Genesis twitched and slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry," he murmured looking up at a pair of green eyes. Rose shook her head and giggled, "I was just being dramatic no need to worry," she looked at his forehead which had a bruise on it from where the stapler hit him at. "Oh you might want to get that bump checked out, it looks like it hurts," she murmured touching it softly.

Genesis let out a hiss of pain, " how much did that freaking stapler weigh thirty pounds!" "More like thirty-five. I have lots of papers I have to staple at one time and so I needed a durable stapler," Sephiroth said in a humorous way, "so that's were the thirty-five pound stapler comes in." Genesis stared at Sephiroth in annoyance. Rose giggled and hugged Genesis again, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, don't you think so?" Both men nodded at her statement .

A/N: -Dies- I'm going to sleep now. I'll try to update again this week since were out of school for Thanksgiving or whatever XD. Reviews make me happy :3 have a good week everyone. -Goes off to sleep-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP I'M SO HAPPY. -Spazs out- **

**Rose: O.o And I thought I was the weird one...**

**Genesis: You are.**

**Rose: TTTT_TTTT I know it's not my fault!**

**Genesis: Yeah sure, Ifleana does not own Final Fantasy 7 just this odd plot ( In which I'm the victim of) and her OC Rose.**

**Me: How sweet of you to the Disclaimer Gen-Gen**

**Genesis: …...**

**Rose: XD**

* * *

A few days after the stapler incident Rose had begun tagging along with Genesis everywhere he went...Except the men's bathroom. He didn't mind the companionship the silver haired girl was giving him. It was quite nice to have someone to talk to when he was doing paperwork. Which led to a odd conversation about preferences.

Rose was currently staring at the bookshelf in Genesis' office looking for something to read while he finished some reports.

"Hey Genesis is this an interesting book," she asked walking over to him and handing him a white book with golden script on it. Genesis looked at it and immediately started grinning like a maniac glowing with happiness. Rose stepped back a little and stared at him. "Ah the great Loveless my favorite. Did you know that we have a Loveless Avenue right here in Midgar," Genesis said a little to happy. "Um, no but...I do know!" "Hm, _there is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh. _Beautiful isn't it?"

Rose stared at Genesis with a blank expression as he continued to quote from the book which was closed in his hand. Did he memorize the whole damn thing...After a few moments of thinking to herself she gained composer of herself...and began laughing like the crazy person she was. Genesis stopped and stared at her with a questioning look.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," she said in between her laughs, " it's just I never thought I would find a guy who likes to read in Shin'ra!" Genesis looked highly offended at her comment and went back to his paperwork sporting a blank expression. "I'm sorry Gen-Gen," she giggled going behind his chair and hugging his neck. "But I do love intelligent men," she murmured quietly in his ear. Genesis twitched at how she had said that phrase. _"HEY! AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO BE SEDUCING HER! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" _His consciousness screamed, "_ IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME I'M GOING TO JERK IT OFF!"_

"What...," Genesis said out loud looking confused. After a quick moment of silence Rose blinked, "huh?" He shook his head a little, " sorry my consciousness just said something very odd to me." "Oh really, you know now and days a clear conciseness is sign of bad memory!" "Believe me when I tell you this, but my conciseness is no way near clear. You should tell Angeal that though he's been forgetting a lot of things lately." She nodded, " will do partner, will do." "But enough with that so you like intelligent men right. What else do you like in a man," Genesis grinned.

"Oh my preferences! How exciting!" "Exciting?" "Very, Seph never asks me about these things! I mean how is he supposed to get to know me better if he doesn't talk to me about these things!" "Rose he's your twin he should know almost everything about you." "LIES!" Genesis chuckled under his breath and sat back on the chair, " so tell me what are some of your preferences." She let go of him and pulled his chair out so there was enough room for her to sit on his lap.

"R-Rose!" "Wha?" "You don't find this odd?" Genesis asked becoming slightly embarrassed. "Oh not at all actually. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked with her green eyes widening a bit. Genesis was at the moment crying internally because yes it was making him a tab bit uncomfortable. But no he couldn't say that! "No not at all Rose," he smiled softly. "Oh...Okay! But anyways~" Oh Gaia she was so oblivious to anything. "My preferences are quite odd so um just bear with me kay!" She exclaimed cheerfully. He nodded slowly not knowing what he had just gotten himself into.

"Well I like smart guys as we have established, oh and ABS! They have to have abs," she laughed. "Are you obsessed with abs or something," Genesis asked. "Mm sort off but you see Seph doesn't have any abs he's just skinny and therefore I have a fetish for abs," she said staring at him. _"She isn't making any sense." _"You have abs don't you Genesis?" "Of course," he grinned, " want to touch them?"

A grin appeared on the small girls face. "I love you," she said hugging him again. "Glad to hear it...now for the ab touching thing," he said getting up...with Rose still clung to him. "Okay your hurting me now." "Oh," she said sliding down him and landing on the floor with a soft -thud-. Genesis began taking off his jacket when all of a sudden his office door was swung open showing a grinning Angeal.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy time Genesis but I was just at Sephiroth's office and he says he needs his sister back asap." Rose frowned softly and looked at Genesis than at Angeal, " but I was just about to touch his abs!" One of Angeal's eyebrows went up, " what." "She's wants to touch my abs is that such a crime," Genesis grinned. "No, but it is when said brother is the general of SOLDIER and standing behind you," he said. Genesis' grin dropped all of a sudden as he turned around to find said general standing behind him with a smirk. "H-How did you get in-" "I think I'll be taking her," Sephiroth said grabbing Rose by her waist and putting her over his shoulder. Rose pushed herself up and ended up sitting on his shoulder.

"Now what was going on again," Sephiroth asked staring at Genesis. "Genesis has abs." "...Okay and what does that have to do with anything." "I wanted to touch them," she grinned. "Angeal I think your puppy and Rose would get along," Genesis said. "Puppy! I like puppies their cute." Angeal laughed, "he's not a real puppy Rose he's a human." "Oh!" Sighing Sephiroth began to walk towards the door. "Come on Genesis, Rose can mess with you in the presence of us I guess," he said turning around to his second in command. "Sure thing Seph." Sephiroth's eye twitched. "You are never allowed to call me that," he said in his most coldest voice.

_ "Talk about bipolar!"_ "Oh sorry," Genesis said with a grin. He was so calling him that again when he got the chance. He thought as he followed everyone out of the room.

* * *

** What's with me and updating so late. Eh oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I thought it might had been kind of tedious to read but eh I was trying my best. Oh in the last chapter there were a few word mistakes. For some reason I couldn't get the differences between where and were. (Don't ask) Well I'm proud this chapter is a thousand words. Thanks for reading and reviews are awesome. (Reviews make me feel loved) **

**Fin~**

**P.S : I might be uploading some one shots with some of my different OCs... I have a lot of them O.O**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I have not updated in a while DX. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Genesis: Ifleana does not own Final Fantasy just her OC Rose. ~Points~**

**Rose: Hiii**

* * *

Rose was staring down at Genesis' sleeping form with an amused expression. She had been trying to get him to answer the door until she found out the door was unlocked. So as any normal or not so normal person would have done, she let herself right on in. Hey, it was his fault for leaving it unlock.

Now here she staring at him fast asleep, but she needed him to be awake not sleep.

Rose had heard from Angeal that is was very difficult to wake the red-head and when he was awaken he was very cranky. She did not really want to deal with a cranky Genesis do to the fact that it would probably end with the apartment on fire.

"Genesisssss wake up," Rose whined shaking him back and forth on the couch. She was awarded with a grunt and a swat of his hand.

"Ek," she said moving away to avoid being hit upside the head. She shook her head and frowned but something else caught her eye. Loveless. Rose's frown turned into an evil grin as she walked over to a little stand it was sitting on. She opened it up and began to read it out loud in a very dramatic and crazy voice.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread af-." Rose stopped reading all of a sudden when she heard a voice that was not hers come in.

"_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_." Genesis voice came out as a mummer but Rose caught it.

"Wow he can even recite it in his sleep, Angeal was not kidding when he said that." "Rose? Is that you?" "Erm," she turned around and found Genesis sitting up rubbing his eyes. "I thought I heard another voice around, I was wondering who was here."

Rose stared at Genesis with a confused looked and frowned, "Genesis! Your front door was unlocked do you not know how to to lock it! Anybody could have come in." Genesis gave Rose a strange look and then smirked at her before getting up and walking up to her.

She was still pouting as she sat Loveless back down on the stand, and turned back to face Genesis who was already in her face.

"AH MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALK," she squeaked almost falling back. "Am I that quiet?" Genesis inquired with a playful smirk gracing his face. Rose nodded and folded her arm, "I can not remember why the crap I need to talk to you anyways! Me and my bad memory." Genesis patted her, " well since you are already here why not try to remember what you came here for."

Rose stared at him with a blank expression, " hmm well I really don't think it was important if I can't remember it."

"Well we can talk until you remember why you came. Sounds like a plan?" He asked her.

"I'm not doing anything so why not!" She nodded and went over to the couch that he had been fast asleep on and sat down crossing one leg over the other. "Um Genesis do you have a long lost twin?"

"Huh? A twin..no I'm the only child," he looked at her with a puzzled expression, " why did you see somebody that looks like me?" She nodded hastily and pointed at his TV.

"I was watching TV earlier on when this commercial came on and this singer[**1] **was advertising a album or something and he looked just like you. He had the same voice the same hair and creepily enough I think he had the same jacket..." Genesis smiled and started laughing, " wow I did not know I was that famous~." Rose giggled and nodded, " I think you are very famous if I say so myself." He sat down next to Rose and patted her, " your making my ego big Rose." "Ha should I stop," she said looking at him. "Nah I enjoy it very much."

"Well don't mention it." Genesis looked at her and laughed, " you're right I guess I won't say anything." Rose sighed and looked at Genesis curiously. A moment passed and he touched his face. "Is there something on my face dear?" He asked patting his face and looking around.

"Huh! Oh no I was just staring off into space your face is just fine." He nodded accepting her answer he was about to ask her something when Rose suddenly hug him. He jumped slightly and laid his hand on the top of her head, " is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and buried her head a little deeper into his chest. "I'm fine just thinking about the first time we met each other."

"The first time huh? Well if I remember correctly I was still a second class SOLDIER." "Ah you right I remember that day now!" She said popping her head back up. "Seph and me were grading you guys on something and you tried flirting with me," Rose giggled.

"I did didn't I," he chuckled softly, " your right that did happen." "Mhm it was really cute, but Seph didn't find any humor in it."

"He made me run laps until my legs felt like jelly," Genesis said with a distasteful expression. "Ouch sorry about that Gen," Rose apologized. "Please it was not your fault so don't worry about it," he replied. Rose blinked softly and a blush came on her face, "hey Genesis when you were flirting with me those years ago did you really mean it?"

"Hmm, well now that I think about it, I did mean all those things. Why is there something wrong?"

Rose grinned and kissed him softly. Genesis expression turned into to shock but he slowly relaxed into it and began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. They remained in that position for a moment until Rose pulled back softly.

"Well then that was..exciting if I must say," Genesis said blinking. Rose laughed and gave him another quick kiss. "I agree it was exciting! Oh and I finally remembered what I was going to ask you!"

"Huh, so a kiss brought back your memory huh?" "I guess so, but I came to ask you if you wanted to go out with me!"

Genesis jaw dropped, he never thought Rose was such a bold girl...he liked it. "I-I..sure I would love to." She smiled, " you sure? You look a little pale are you feeling alright, you don't have a fever do you?" She asked touching his fore head cheacking for a temperature.

He shook his head, " no I'm fine just a little shock if that's the right word for it." She shrugged and got up and went over to the door. "Well Genesis, it was great having this talk we should do it more often alright~" "Of course I do enjoy it. Maybe on a date huh?" "Sure," she opened the door and walked out, " bye Genesis." The door closed and Genesis was left alone to his thoughts. "Well I feel kind of light now.."

"Maybe because you finally got what you wanted." "AHHHHH ANGEAL MAKE SOME NOISE," Genesis yelped almost jumping out of his skin.

"Nah it's fun to scare you, you have a variety of facial expression." Angeal chuckled and patted Genesis on his pat. "Oh and Genesis you do realize that now since your dating Rose, Seph is going to be at your throat all the time, right."

Genesis shrugged and gave a little smirk, " I don't mind dealing with him I have Rose with me so I can handle him."

* * *

**[ 1 ] **If you guys don't know who I'm talking about it's GACKT :D

**Ifleana: Well guys that's all thanks for reading and I hope you all have enjoyed b^^d. And please review after you guys finish reading it makes me happy to hear from people who have read it. (And I do realize the ending is kind of cheesy :D)**


End file.
